I'll be Your Hero
by Kochua2012
Summary: Kentin has always wanted to be Adeline's hero instead of her sidekick. After a few years of Military school will he finally prove how heroic he can be? KentinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So since I'm a Kentin fan and I can't find any fanfictions that are finished or even being updated anymore for poor Ken I decided to write one! **

**Disclaimer: All Characters but Adeline/Addie belong to My Candy Love and I don't own nothing. But the OC.**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

_5 years ago..._

"_Geek! Faggot! Ha ha ha!" _

_Three older boys picked on a smaller boy of ten years old they called him names and pushed him onto the ground causing the boy's big glasses to fall. One the older boys stomped on them. The smaller boy was then kicked and punched. Right before he passed out a young girl with bright pink hair to her shoulders and defiant blue eyes ran up. _

"_HEY! Leave him alone!" _

_She ran at the boys with a plastic bat and proceeded to hit them and chase them off. When they were gone the girl turned to the boy. He looked up at her threw blurry eyes all he could make out was her mop of pink hair. She gasped when she saw his glasses and picked them up. _

"_I'm sorry... They broke your glasses..."_

_She handed the boy his glasses and he put them on they weren't too broken. One of the lenses was cracked and the frame was slightly askew, the boy put them on and finally got a good look at his savior. Her blue eyes sparkled and her hair baffled him because he had never seen anyone with such a unique hair color. _

"_I'm Adeline! But don't call me that! I like to be called Addie! Yes my hair is actually the color of bubblegum!" Addie smiled at him._

"_I-i'm Kentin..." the boy stuttered out._

_The girl giggled and held out a hand to help him up. Kentin was bullied all the time because of his bowl cut brown hair and swirled glasses that were too big for his face. Kentin grabbed Addie's hand and she pulled him up. He really looked at her. Her pink hair fell into soft waves at her shoulders and her eyes looked like they couldn't decide if they were green or blue. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, green shorts, and pink ballet slippers. She also had a batman cape on and a big red bow in her hair._

"_Let's be friends okay?"Addie asked and she grabbed her orange plastic bat. "You can be the Robin to my Batman! And who knows! If you stick around I might even let you be Nightwing one day!"_

Thus started the strange friendship between Addie and Kentin the little girl who loved super heroes, anime, and cartoons and the little boy who helped her with math and listened to her ramblings. Her clothes never stopped being different and her hair never changed color though her eyes finally settled on being teal. Kentin didn't change much his hair was still brown and still in that awful bowl cut. His glasses finally started to fit his face a little more. And each day he discovered how much he truly loved his heroic and childish best friend.

_5 years later..._

**Kentin's p.o.v**

I waited outside the gates of the school building for my best friend Adeline who always liked to be fashionably late but today was ridiculous she was already 10 minutes later than usual. I didn't like skipping class but I made good enough grades the teachers didn't really care. I also tried not to stand out too much because other kids had a habit of bullying me. Finally I started to see my best friend's pink hair. I ran towards her and stopped when I saw that something was disastrously wrong. Adeline who prefers to be called Addie wasn't dressed like she normally was. She usually used her step dad's credit card to buy elaborate cosplay costumes and wore them to school. Today she was dressed like a normal girl! (Mostly.) She was in denim shorts, brown flip flops, her shirt thankfully had a chibi L from Deathnote on it honestly I think it was only because she didn't have any regular t-shirts. Her hair which was usually wavy and had a big bow in it, was straight and her bangs were bobby pinned out of her teal eyes. A dramatic change from yesterday's Yui from Angel Beats cosplay.

"What's wrong Addie?" I asked her. She look up at me she was a 4 inches shorter than me standing 5 feet at full height, which was good because she was one of the few girls shorter than me and I couldn't bear to be shorter than I girl I fawned over. Her teal eyes were puffy and red from what I could only guess was hours of crying.

"Ken..." And she broke into sobs and hugged me. Normally I would be gleefully happy because I was in love with this girl who was obsessed with anime and super heroes. At this moment I just felt sad because I never wanted my Addie to cry. Her smile made my heart soar and her tears made it break.

"Addie... What happened?" I asked again. She hiccuped and pulled away wiping her eyes.

"My mom is moving me to my aunt's house and I will have to go to school there... My step-dad wants to go on a cross country road trip and my mom doesn't want me to get in the way..." Addie explained.

Her mom married her step dad a few years after Addie's father died. Which was the only time I could remember her actually dressing normally before I convinced her that her dad wouldn't want her to fall into the crowd. Then she started cosplaying. I could feel my face fall but I had to be strong for her. I wanted so bad for her to see me as a hero instead of her faithful sidekick.

"I'll see if my dad will let me switch schools too! What's a hero without her sidekick?" I asked I hated being the sidekick but she loved being the hero. She sniffed and pulled the bobby pin out of her bangs replacing with an Iron Man clip.

"You're right Ken! I can't let this beat me! Besides I stole his credit card!" She winked.

Seeing her smile back on her face made my heart pound in my chest and my glasses started to fog up from her beauty.

"But isn't that the act of a anti-hero?" I asked her. She pondered for a moment her teal eyes looking up towards the clouds.

"Hmm... Nope! It's more like I'm Robin Hood taking from the rich and giving to the needy, which is also me," She laughed and then she grabbed my hand in her soft tiny one and pulled me along. "Come on I know we've already missed our first class and I want to make my last day here a good one!"

"O-okay," I said struggling to keep up with her pace. All I had to do now was convince my dad to let me switch schools. Which hopefully wouldn't be too hard...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soo happy! I've never gotten a review just minutes after I've published a story! So thank you! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or it's characters.**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Addie's p.o.v**

I was all moved into my Aunt Dawn's apartment. She was an interesting character, she had magenta hair apparently pink/magenta hair ran on my dad's mom's side of the family. (My Aunt Dawn was my Dad's sister.) She also liked to dress up as a fairy. It was part of her job as a party entertainer. My room was simple. Pink butterflies decorated my slide-in closet and my bed spread and walls were also pink. I had a desk and a dresser. I put up pictures of Ken and I and pictures of me at Anime cons meeting all my favourite voice actors and fellow otakus. Today I wasn't going to cosplay, I felt like it would be too much for my new school on my first day. Instead I wore a yellow blouse with cupped sleeves and a light blue button up sweater over it. I left my pink hair down and put a black head band with a little black bow on it. I had on white shorts and my feet were adorned with red converse. My nails did however have little pikachus on them. I couldn't keep my obsession completely undercover. I grabbed my checkered back pack and ran downstairs. Aunt Dawn was gone but she left me a bag lunch on the table. I grabbed it smiling a little to myself and then walked to Sweet Amoris High School.

The school was bigger than I thought it was and I looked around the halls trying to find someone to help me. I ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized.

I bumped into a guy, he had red hair, and grey eyes. He scowled down at me. I pictured me sweat dropping like in anime and smiled nervously.

"My name's Adeline, you can call me Addie, I'm new here and I'm a little lost..." I looked down this guy was a lot taller than me and he was starting to intimidate me.

"Why do you think I care? Watch where you're going next time new girl," he scowled and walked off.

I glared as he walked away and turned towards him.

"Listen jerk! I said I was sorry! You don't have to be so rude!" I stomped my foot and put my hands on my hips. I was the heroic Addie-chan! No one looked down on me! This guy needed to remember that.

"It's part of my charm," he smirked and kept walking. I huffed and stomped down the hall.

"Hmph! If every student at this school welcomes me like that this will be a long year," I grumbled to myself.

As I walked I found a woman in a pink dress suit walking down the hall. She had to be an authority figure of some kind right? I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm the new student Adeline Harrison, I was wondering what I needed to do to complete my enrollment," I introduced myself.

"Oh, hello dear, I'm the Principal here all you need to do is get a photo ID and bring me your enrollment forms they should be in the student council room," the woman smiled at me. I nodded my thanks and waved as I looked for the student council room.

After a few minutes I heard a familiar voice.

"Addie!"

I turned around and of course it was Ken. I smiled as my best friend ran up to me.

"Hey, my dad let me switch schools so we can go to the same school together!" He smiled. I was so relieved at least one friendly face was going to be with me this year.

"I'm so happy your dad let you transfer schools!" I smiled back, "Umm... You haven't found the student council room yet have you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did come on follow me!" he looked like he was going to grab my hand then he changed his mind. I grabbed his hand, I knew he wanted to hold hands he just didn't have the confidence to do it himself.

We found the student council room in just a few minutes and he said he needed to go buy his ID still so he waved bye and I walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm looking for the student body president, Nathaniel?" I said.

"That would be me."

A boy with blonde hair and who was relatively attractive looked up. I blushed and continued to talk, because heroes didn't get embarrassed.

"Right, I'm Adeline Harrison, but call me Addie, I'm the new student who just transferred. The principal said my paperwork would be here," I said.

He looked in the pile of papers at his desk, "I can't find it at the moment, are you sure you turned it in?" He asked.

I blinked, surely my mom or my aunt took care of it... I mean I wasn't given any papers to fill out.

"Yeah, It should all be there... Are you sure you didn't overlook it?" I asked. He looked slightly peeved but smiled at me.

"I'll look again, why don't you get your ID while I do?" he suggested.

"Okay..." I left the room and looked for Ken he'd surely know where to get an ID he said he was going to buy one just a second ago.

**Kentin's p.o.v**

I saw Addie and was able to help her find the student council room. I smiled to myself because she let me hold her hand while I showed her around. _*Soon she will fall in love me and we will share our first kiss and be happy and I'll be promoted to hero...* _I day dreamed as I walked down the hall and accidentally ran into a group of girls.

"I-i'm sorry..." I stuttered and got up.

"Girls! Did you see what this geek tried to do to me?!" the blonde which was a good 6 inches taller than me tried to say I wanted to grope her!

I would never grope her! Or anyone! Maybe Addie... But only if she wanted me to! And if she was my girlfriend! And especially not in front of people.

"N-no, I wasn't... I fell... I didn't..." I tried to explain.

"He needs to learn his place," the blonde said, "I'm Amber David, the queen of this school and you need to pay for touching me."

Amber and her friends pushed me into a locker and took my money. Then they threatened to tell the whole school I tried to grope her if I told anyone. The trio walked off laughing and giggling and I sighed and tried to hold back tears, because if Addie was here she would tell me, heroes don't cry they bring justice. _*Speaking of my adorable friend here she comes, humming happily to herself...* _I sniffed and wiped my eyes for good measure. Making sure she didn't notice that I was just mugged.

"Hey, Ken! Do you... Are you okay?! Who did this?" she demanded.

"Did what?" I asked, surely I looked okay. I looked around and noticed the a dent was in the locker that I was pushed into. "O-oh that! I guess it was here the whole time..." I laughed nervously. She gave me a look saying she didn't believe me but she didn't push it.

"Right... So where did you get your ID?" she asked.

"Oh, there's a little store, the manager will take your picture and give you an ID. It costs a little bit of money though," I said.

"Okay, I'm sure I'll find it! Thanks," she smiled and looked at the dent in the locker. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked suspiciously.

I nodded frantically, hoping she wouldn't try and push me to tell her. Thankfully she didn't and she told me we'd meet up for lunch after she got all enrolled. I smiled, *_A lunch date! I should bring my cookies...* _I walked down the hall and decided to explore the school a little bit.

**Addie's p.o.v**

I finally got all my paperwork done and my ID, I turned them into the principal and then decided to find Ken for lunch. Instead I found a blonde girl and her posse.

"Look, it's the little geek's friend," the blonde sneered in my direction. I looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking up at her trying to make it look like she wasn't a good 10 inches taller than me.

"You're the new girl? Pssh, why is everyone talking about you? You're dye job is so painfully awful, and yourre average in every way," the blonde said looking me up and down.

"I highly doubt anyone is talking about me, I've only been at this school for a few hours," I scoffed.

"Listen girly, Castiel's mine! Stay with your little nerd pal got it?" she threatened.

"I don't even know who Castiel is, I do understand your jealously though, I mean I was the queen of my old school," I crossed my arms and smirked at her. They laughed at me and pushed me out of their way. I scowled and decided that girls like that didn't deserve the time of day.

"Oh... Addie, did they pick on you too?" I looked over and saw Ken looking down at me.

"I can handle a couple of bimbos like them... What do you mean 'did they pick on you too?' did they do something to you Ken?" I asked.

He sighed and told me to forget about it. (I wouldn't) Then he lead me to the cafeteria where I pulled out my bag lunch and he just sat there looking glum. I frowned.

"Don't you have any money? For lunch?" I asked him. He shook his head. I glared over at the blonde trio, they must have taken his money, I took out my sandwich and ripped it in half.

"Here you can have this half, I'm not a big fan of turkey anyway," I told him. He sighed and took the sandwich, then he pulled out a thing of chocolate cookies.

"Thanks," he said. I shook my head.

"Not a problem, gotta look out for my sidekick right?" I winked. He looked out the window and nodded.

**Ken's p.o.v**

I'm still the sidekick... And I'll never be anything else if I can't start standing up for myself. How am I supposed to protect Addie when I can't even defend myself. I'll show her though. I am worthy of her affection and kindness because I too can be a hero!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh I'm so mad right now! I had 3 pgs written up and I left my janky laptop by itself and it turned itself off and completely erased what I wrote! Ugh... I'm soo unhappy... OH well I'll just rewrite it and maybe it'll be better...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Addie's p.o.v**

After lunch Ken and I ran around the school trying to find all the classrooms. Instead we got lost and ended up on the steps eating cookies. My favourite were the thin mint girl scout cookies. Thankfully so was Ken's I looked up at the clouds.

"Addie what's on your mind?" Ken asked me. I looked over at him my bangs fell in my face and I frowned at them, Ken gently moved my bangs out of my face and I went back to my cloud watching.

"I guess I'm just wondering what the rest of the semester will be like and the rest of the year... The students here haven't been real nice to us yet and I was hoping there wouldn't be a bully problem, but I guess bullies are everywhere huh? Then I wondered what it would be like to be birds or a real super hero and be able to go wherever I wanted or be able to save the world... Silly right?" I hummed.

**Kentin's p.o.v**

We were sitting on the steps eating cookies when Addie laid back and looked up at the clouds.

"Addie what's on your mind?" I asked. I desperately wanted to know, she looked so far away and lost in her own thoughts, Addie was a dreamer and I loved to hear her talk. And she loved to talk, most of the time. She looked at me and her hair fell in her face. She frowned, I wanted to get her hair out of her face and be granted a smile like in all those cliché movies we watch. I decided to go for it. I gently pushed her hair out of her face. She smiled at me and told me how she was thinking about school and flying and really being a super hero. She _was_ my heroine though, had been since we met and I wanted to be her hero, I wanted to do more than just support her on the sidelines. I didn't think she was silly, her lips mesmerized me for a moment and I wanted to kiss her but I knew better, she'd turn away or freak out. (Granted I've never actually kissed her before, but I've seen the movies, and the shows... I'll never win the girl...)

* * *

**Awe poor Ken...**

* * *

**Addie's p.o.v**

Ken walked me home and I waved as he walked away. I went into the apartment and was greeted by Squeaky my aunt's cat that didn't know how to meow. She was a pretty calico cat but she squeaked at people. I smiled at her and went up the stairs, I threw my bag down by my door and went through my closet. I found a cute pink lolita dress, blue stripped tights, and my pink mary janes. I still looked like a little girl so I wanted to dress like a loli for a bit. Ken has a soft spot for lolita girls but he won't admit it because I tease him about it. I found my big blue lace bow and my blue ribbon choker and I smiled at tomorrow's outfit. My aunt came home and we had dinner then I went to sleep.

I woke up and threw on my clothes leaving my pink hair wavy and down. Then I walked to school. I got inside of the building and was greeted by the blonde bimbo and her two lackeys.

"There you are new girl... What are you wearing? I don't even need to make fun of you, you do fine all by yourself," the blonde sneered.

I rolled my eyes at her and she glared at me and opened her locker.

"Well what do you we have here?" She handed me a slip of paper and five more fell out of the locker.

It was my picture from my enrollment form stuff, she scribbled on it and made me look ridiculous but honestly if this was the best she could do I needed a more challenging antagonist.

"It's my picture..." I said bored.

"That's right and we have more copies!" She sneered.

"If this is the best you can do Amber, I feel bad for you I really do." I said, looking off to the side.

Her face flushed and she glared at me. "Look don't think that with you being enrolled you can go after Nathaniel got it new girl?" She walked off with her minions and I sighed to myself. I went to my first period and everyone kept gossiping about me and giggling about me. Bullies sucked but at least this one was harmless. The stares I kept getting were annoying though. Class was over and I saw Ken at his locker. I walked up to him.

"Hey, have you seen that trio of girls around?" I asked him. He looked over at me and I saw his glasses fog and his face turn red.

"N-not today... W-what are you wearing?" he stuttered cutely. I twirled a little and then remembered my mission.

"It's my lolita dress, anyway are you sure you haven't seen them?" I asked him.

"They harassed me for my money yesterday but I haven't seen them today," he looked down at his feet. I frowned at him, why did he lie to me yesterday? He knows I won't make fun of him.

"I'm sorry Ken, how much did they take? I'll reimburse you," I told him.

"N-no that's okay, I wasn't supposed to tell or they'd tell the student body I tried to grope their leader Amber... And I didn't! I just ran into them!" Ken said. I put my finger to his lips.

"You're starting to get loud and I know you wouldn't do such a thing, you're a good person,.. Like me! We help people!" I smiled. He blushed and looked away.

"Did they do something to you?" he asked.

"Nothing big just passed my picture around with scribbles on it," I shrugged more worried about what they did to my best friend.

"R-right... If I was stronger... I'd defend you," he said, still not looking at me.

"There's three of them and you'll get in trouble for hurting girls, just be careful okay?" I cocked my head to the side. He nodded and I continued down the hall.

**Kentin's p.o.v**

Why does she do that to me? Her cute little loli outfit. Trying to make me feel better... I have to become a man. For her, I have to! But where do I start?! I wiped the fog from my glasses and watched as she walked away.

**Addie's p.o.v**

I walked to the student council room in the past I would get my bat and beat some skanks but now I'm in high school and it's frowned upon. Its bad enough they bother me, but they shouldn't bother Ken! I found the student council president.

"Ah, Adeline, are you settling in well?" He asked me.

"There's some girls who are harassing me," I admitted hating that I couldn't just take care of them myself.

"What did they do?" he asked.

"They just posted my picture everywhere, I wanted to know how they got a hold of it," I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I don't know how they got a hold of your picture," he apologized.

"Can't you do anything?" I asked bluntly crossing my arms and leaning on the door frame.

"I'm sorry I can't discipline other students, but I'll take the pictures down for you," he said.

"Well I guess that's better, thank you," I shrugged and walked off. I felt like that was a waste of time.

I walked into a classroom and saw Iris I briefly met her earlier in the classroom. She was nice and helpful, I actually liked her a lot.

"Addie, I heard you met, Amber and her friends, I'm sorry, they're like that towards everyone so don't take it personally," she said. The ginger haired girl smiled at me softly.

"It's fine," I said smiling back at her. I waved and walked towards my next class. Then I saw the red-head from yesterday.

"Yo, Addie nice picture," he laughed.

"I don't even know your name and you've seen the picture..." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's Castiel, and yeah so has half the school," he replied.

"Pssh, I don't care..." I said looking away and pouting a little.

"You're the one making a fuss over it," he scowled.

"If you're so tough defend me," I challenged.

"I don't even know who did it," his turn to roll his eyes.

"It was that trio who is led by some bimbo named Amber," I replied.

"Oh, Nathaniel's sister and her friends huh? If their was a reward for stuck up pains they'd win it," he laughed. "What do you want me to do rough them up a bit for you?" he smirked.

"Ha with a bit of luck you maybe able to beat them in a fight, I'll be the referee," my turn to smirk.

"You're trying to get me expelled aren't you? Besides I'm a gentlemen I don't hit girls," he replied.

"Whatever Mr. Gentlemen," I started to turn away.

"Wait, what do you mean 'with a bit of luck?' You're trying to test my patience?" he playfully pinched me and flashed a smile.

I gaped at him and pinched him laughing a bit.

"Get out of her before I decide to stop being a gentlemen," he teased.

I walked away and met the principal she told me to join a club so I joined the gardening club.

"But I don't know where it is!" I called.

She was gone before I could get an answer. Then luckily Ken came walking my way.

"Hey," I smiled at him. "Did you have to join a club too?"

"Yeah, gardening club what about you?" he asked.

"I joined gardening too," I smiled. He showed me where the gardening club was and we went our separate ways. I was about to leave when I found two plants one belonged in the student council room the other in a classroom. I put the fern in the student council room almost got hell for it but then Nathaniel realized it was just a tree. Then I had an easy time putting the flowers in the other classroom.

Ken and I met up again. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just putting some plants in the classrooms, what about you?" I asked.

"I was watering the plants," Ken replied. I smiled at him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. He shook his head and said he was going to make sure he didn't forget anything. I waved at him and then went into the hall. Nathaniel stopped me.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" he smiled.

"Of course! I'm a hero, I do what I can to help," I replied.

"Will you get Castiel to sign this absentee note?" he asked.

"Why can't you do it?" I replied my mood turning sour, Castiel was hard to deal with.

"He won't listen to me and if he doesn't sign this note it'll be trouble," Nathaniel replied.

I sighed I didn't want Castiel to get in trouble over something dumb like a note, but at the same time I didn't see why it was my problem. I took the note and went to find Castiel. I found him in the courtyard. Then Amber walked up,

"Move out of my way," she said.

"Make me," I challenged. Fully aware that she was a lot taller than me and that she had two friends behind her.

"Oh you think you're tough?" She went to push me and Ken got in her way and was pushed instead.

"Ken! Are you okay?" I asked him. Amber and her friends laughed and walked off.

"Yeah... I'm okay," he wheezed. I frowned,

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Castiel walked over to see what the problem was.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He took a blow from Amber for me," I said proud of my little sidekick.

Castiel humphed and began to walk away.

"Hey! You could show a little more concern..." I mumbled than louder, "Castiel I have a note for you to sign!"

"I'm not signing no damned note," he kept walking.

"Eh, I tried," I shrugged and looked down at my friend. "You okay Ken? That was very heroic." I smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be okay," He smiled back. I helped him up and he went to class, while I went back to Nathaniel.

"You get Castiel to sign the note yourself," I told him. He sighed at me and took the note. I walked away and found Ken.

"Want to walk me home, hero?" I asked him smiling a little bit.

"Yeah okay," He blushed and we walked home together eating cookies.

**Kentin's p.o.v**

_*I know I'm not really her hero yet but I have to be making some progress...*_ I listened to her ramble and we finally made it to her apartment.

"Thanks for taking that fall for me..." She looked down probably ashamed of herself because she was usually the one protecting me.

"You're welcome I would do it again, I want to protect you Addie..." I blushed.

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Kentin," She smiled and walked inside.

I was on cloud nine as I walked home she actually kissed my face! It was real... It wasn't just one of my fantasies! My dream girl actually kissed me! I smiled and floated home. She even called me by my real name instead of the nickname she gave me when we were kids...

I walked inside and was greeted by my father. He informed me I was to go into military school because I kept getting bullied by girls and he couldn't take it anymore. I cried and begged not to go asked him to let me stay so I could be with Addie and he refused. He told me to go so I could become stronger... Stronger for her... She I decided I would no matter how much it broke my heart. I walked to the little mall that Amore Sucre had and made Addie a mint chocolate cookie build a bear to give to her when I told her I was leaving tomorrow. It was embarrassing having to make the bear but when he was done, I liked him. His nose was slightly crooked but it would be okay. I left the present on my table so I could give it to her tomorrow and went to sleep.

**Poor Ken just when he was getting somewhere... But now the boring beginning is over and I can actually make it quite interesting now! I suck at beginnings... But hey! If you're still reading up to this point then whoop!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so thankful for all the reviews and follows my story is getting! That I posted yesterday! I'm so excited! So without further to do here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love.**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

My dad dropped me off at Sweet Amoris so I could say goodbye to Addie. I found her rather quickly and walked up to her with tears in my eyes.

"Ken!... What's wrong?" my pink haired friend asked worriedly.

She was wearing a black frilled skirt that showed off her creamy legs and a white and black blouse. I looked into her teal eyes and held out the bear I made her.

"My dad is sending me to military school... He said no son of his would be picked on by girls of such ill repute... And now he's sending me off..." I said.

Addie gasped and hugged me. "Oh Ken... How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know... But I'll write when I can and I made you this bear to remember me by..." I handed her the bear and she took it and hugged it close to her chest.

"He has a little heart on his shirt..." She murmured. I nodded, her eyes were wet with tears and I wanted so bad to stay with her, then I reminded myself I was leaving for her. To be stronger for her. I'd come back more worthy of being her man. I would be her hero...

"Don't let the other boys pick on you okay?" Addie asked.

"Right," I said sadly.

"And umm... Come back to me in one piece, Kentin," Addie started to learn forward and I blushed like crazy my chance to kiss her before I go... My dad honked his horn and I had to go. I sighed, Addie smiled at me knowingly and said,

"You should probably go, I won't forget you."

I smiled at her sadly and ran out to my dad's truck. He drove me away from my happiness and I looked out the window wishing I had kissed Adeline before I left.

My first week they shaved my head and my glasses broke. I started wearing contacts because they couldn't fall off of my face. I made a friend or two the third week. Then I decided to write Addie, but one of the other guys saw me writing the letter.

"Hey, Jones got himself a girl back home," Lettermen one of the older guys with dark hair and a permanent smirk on his face took the letter from me.

"Lettermen..." I growled.

"Chill, Jones I just want to know her name," Lettermen sneered. "Her name's Adeline, doesn't she sounds like a hottie, what do you think Manson?" Lettermen looked over at another guy in my bunk he was the biggest of us weighing 230 pounds and he was monstrously tall.

"Leave the kid alone, at least he has a girl back home," Manson replied.

"I have a girl back home!" Letterman growled tossing my letter into the trash.

"Who your mom?" another boy named Williams laughed he was smaller like me, but meaner than anyone else at this school.

I grabbed my letter out of the trash. After a month of being at this school I was starting to see a slight improvement, my arms were starting to be more defined and my face wasn't as round as it used to be. I still looked like me and I was still me on the inside, I refused to let this school turn me into a jackass like Letterman or a jerk like Castiel.

"_Excuse me, but do you happen to know where the student council room is?" I asked a boy with red hair._

"_Buzz off new kid," he snapped. I scampered away like the coward I was._

_Then later I bumped into him and he pushed me into a locker. _

"_Listen kid, stay out of my way." he glared and walked off. _

_When he met Addie he was equally rude to her, and snapped at me in class later because I hung out with her._

Castiel may have intimidated the shit out of the old me but the new me wouldn't be scared of anyone. I worked everyday becoming stronger and leaner and my letters to Addie never ceased I sent her one each month. She would write back telling me about school and how much she missed me. Talked about her new friends Rosayla, and Violette. She wrote about her first sleep over one day. Then she wrote about her trip at the beach. I wasn't happy to see that she hung out with Castiel and his dog for a bit, on that beach.

Finally a year had passed since I came to this camp. I was taller probably as tall as that bitch Amber and instead of the puny 125 pounds I used to be I was now 177 pounds and all of it was muscle. My face was now more angular and I actually looked my age if not a little older. I finally looked like someone who could protect Addie and was worthy of standing by her side. Lettermen and I got in a fight one day because she sent a picture of herself in the mail. She was dressed up as a cute Cheshire Cat and I assumed that the two girls with her one dressed as Alice and the other dressed as the Red Queen were Rosayla and Violette. He commented on her costume and her curves that were starting to come in and I broke his nose with a satisfying crunch. I was put on bathroom duty and wrote Addie about how I had turned into a delinquent. After that last letter though, I never got another letter from Addie. I kept sending letters but received no reply.

Finally after 2 years in this hell hole, my dad let me transfer back to Sweet Amoris to finish my junior and senior years. I was excited to see Addie again. Show her my new look and how I was probably a good foot taller than her now. I ditched the bowl cut hair because it didn't match my angular face and I kept the contacts because they were a better prescription than my old glasses. I liked my new look though and I decided I would stop being called Ken, and go by my full name. Addie would just have to get used to it.

I set up everything for my first day back at Sweet Amoris and planned my revenge on Amber and Castiel. I wouldn't take their crap anymore and I can't hit girls but I could pulverize Castiel now. I had the skill and muscle to do it. I hoped Addie would recognize me but the chances of that were slim seeing how I barely recognized myself in the mirror. I collapsed onto my comforter and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh I have a good idea for a banner and have no idea how to make one! Grr... If anyone knows how to do it I'd love the help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

"You're so pretty," I almost gagged on the words and her laugh hurt my ears.

"Oh, stop it," Amber crackled. I had to stop myself from wincing at her voice.

"I mean it, you probably rule this school, I bet everyone at this school wishes they could be you," I flashed her a smile.

She popped her gum and giggled, this was too easy, everything was falling into place.

"Thank you! And you're so right, everyone here already looks up to me," she smiled.

Any other guy probably would think she was pretty but I knew her true nature and my heart only belonged to one girl. One girl I was dying to see, but I kept up my charade, the blonde bimbo didn't even know who I was which would make the next part of my plan so much sweeter.

"I bet a girl like you has some pretty high standards," I winked.

"Of course, only the most attractive people can be in my presence," she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You know I might allow you to take me out sometime."

"I'm flattered you think I meet your standards," I leaned against the lockers and looked at her through half lidded eyes.

Amber stepped closer to me and I had to resist backing up, not that I could go anywhere with the lockers behind me. She started to lean in towards me, I pushed her back,

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her glaring.

She looked at me confused,

"I might meet your standards now, but I need more than a pretty face Amber," I smirked.

"What?!" She screeched, "Who do you think you are?!"

"It doesn't surprise you can't remember my name, I didn't expect you too, but you remember me Amber, I unwillingly paid for your lunch a few times after all," I said.

"You're, you're that geek! And I almost..." She screamed and stomped away.

I laughed I couldn't help I didn't think my revenge would be that sweet! I walked down the hall and that's when I saw a familiar mop of pink hair. She was kicking a coke machine.

"Damn machine! Give me my soda!" She yelled at it.

My Adeline, she was wearing shorts that had the Hulk on them, a black Iron Man t-shirt that had the Ark Reactor on it, and black high top converse. Her famous pink hair was in two curly pigtails that reached her hips.

"Need some help?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and the light blush that lit up her cheeks was adorable. She had grown a few inches so I wasn't quite a foot taller than her. (Addie is 5'.3" now and Kentin is 6 ft.)

"No, I got it, the machine is just being janky," she replied. She kicked it again and her soda fell.

"See? By the way, I'm Adeline, you can call me Addie," She smiled up at me.

"You don't remember me?" I asked her. She looked me up and down and walked around me. I stood there and let her scrutinize my appearance. I hoped she would like what she saw.

"You do seem familiar... But... I mean you can't be who I'm thinking of," She shook her head.

"Addie, It's me," I said. She blinked and checked me out again.

"Ken?" She asked.

I sighed in relief and held out my arms. She squealed and jumped into my arms.

"Oh! I've missed you! When did you get back? Wow military school really changed you! For the better, not that you weren't cute before but now... I mean wow... Did you miss me? Of course you did! Why'd you stop writing me..." I had to put my hand over her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"One question at a time Adeline," I laughed. She nodded and I removed my hand.

"What happened to your glasses?" She asked.

That wasn't what I expected.

"I had to switch to contacts because my glasses were a safety hazard," I replied feeling my smile drop slightly.

"And your hair... You grew it out," She observed.

"Yeah, the bowl cut just didn't work anymore... I see you grew your hair out too..." I replied. "Do you not like the way I look now?" I asked.

She shook her head,

"I do like the way you look, it's just so different... You aren't my little side kick any more. I mean your huge! And you look confident in yourself... You tower over me! You look great Ken!" She smiled.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at her,

"You look good too Addie, I see your chest finally filled out," I teased.

"Shut up!" She pushed me lightly blushing.

I loved that I could make her blush now.

"I would appreciate it, if you would call me Kentin from now on, I don't want my kiddie nickname any more," I requested.

"Sure, Kentin!..." She mumbled my name to herself three more times. "I'll get used to it! It hurts my neck to look up at you now... I mean back then I didn't even have to stand on my toes too... Anyway, I should introduce you to everyone!" She grabbed my hand.

"Addie... We never got to talk about what happened the night before I left," I said biting the inside of my cheek.

She stiffened and looked away,

"Right, umm..." a boy with blue hair ran up and hugged her, tearing her hand from mine.

"Addie! Armin's after me!" he wailed standing behind her.

"Alexy what do you mean? What'd you..." Addie tried to say but then another boy with black hair walked up.

"Don't think you can protect him Addie, he stole my PS Vita," the boy said.

"Alexy, just give him his game back," Addie giggled.

I was frustrated that these two guys got in our way and that they were so close to my childhood friend. Especially the blue haired one that was hanging on her small shoulders.

"Addie?" I asked her.

"Armin, Alexy! This is my childhood friend Kentin! Remember the boy I told you guys about?" She said.

"Hi, I'm Alexy," the blue haired boy introduced holding out his hand I shook it and he winced at my grip.

"I'm Armin..." The black haired boy said glaring at me slightly they were both a few inches shorter than me.

"I'm Kentin... Addie and I were catching up on old times," I said.

"OH! Sorry we interrupted you," Alexy apologized, "Come on Armin, see you at lunch Addie okay?"

"Yeah see you later, Addie," Armin said gruffly.

They walked down the hall away from us.

"They moved here a few months ago, Alexy is so gay he can't see straight and Armin is his twin," Addie explained.

"Addie are you going to keep avoiding it?" I asked her slightly hurt.

"What happened was a long time ago, Kentin and I was just showing my gratitude for you saving me from Amber's wrath," She said.

I probably looked like a kicked puppy but I was sad, she didn't mean the kiss on my cheek? What about our almost kiss before I left? Was she purposefully leading me on?

"So, you didn't... Feel anything?" I asked. I felt like I was whining but I couldn't help it I worked so hard to be someone that could stand by her side and she didn't feel anything for me but friendship.

"No, it felt warm and happy and I liked it..." She blushed. "And your letters made me so happy! But then I stopped receiving them a year ago... And I thought you forgot about me... So I tried to move on, I don't have a boyfriend but I do...I do like a few other guys now..." She looked away.

I felt like my insides just turned to mush, I had to send my letters to my dad and then I had to trust him to give them to Addie and he didn't... Not for a year anyway, why not? And now she's interested in other guys... Does that mean she's not interested in me any more or does that mean that I just have competition now? Either way, I wasn't going to lose her to anyone. I ran my hand through my hair and smiled at her.

"That just means I have to prove that I'm better than them right?" I winked.

She laughed and punched my arm, it didn't hurt but I winced for her sake.

"Come on! I have to introduce you to Rosayla and Violette!" Addie smiled.

She wrapped her arm around my own and pulled me along to see the rest of the school.

**Addie's p.o.v**

_Oh, Kentin, you've completely transformed! And I love it! But you didn't contact me for a year and that hurt me... Castiel and Armin helped me through it and now... Well now I don't know who I want!_

* * *

**So Kentin has his work cut out for him. I mean Armin and Castiel! They're gonna be hard to beat! But any real Hero has a few arch enemies right? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna say how happy I am I've got readers! :) Thank you all for enjoying my stories and stuff! :D Keep the reviews coming! Oh and since in some of you in your reviews have told me that the title has reminded you of Hetalia and Starstruck! May inspiration for this story was influenced by the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

"Addie don't tell me your actually jealous," I smirked down at her.

Girls had been walking up to us all morning trying to flirt with me. Needless to say, I was extremely happy with Addie's response to it. She kept huffing and puffing or pouting over it. She occasionally rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"Pff, don't flatter yourself," she rolled her eyes.

I shook my head and then I heard Addie squeak and looked to see why. A familiar scowling ass hole had his arm around her waist.

"Castiel, w-what are you doing?" She asked her face turning red.

"Just saying hi," Castiel replied smirking in my direction.

I glowered at him, my hands clenched and unclenched. Addie uneasily smiled at us and stepped away from Castiel. She looked at the ground,

"You remember Kentin right?" She gestured towards me.

Castiel's smirk turned into a scowl. I could see Addie was uncomfortable and I hated that this asshole turned her into this bashful, little girl. The Adeline I left was never bashful or nervous, she took everything head on with a smile on her face.

"Adeline!"

I broke eye contact with Castiel and saw a girl with long white hair and gold eyes run up to Adeline and hug her.

"Rosayla," Addie sighed into the hug.

A girl with purple hair and violet eyes walked up holding a sketch pad.

"Hi, Addie..." She said quietly.

"OH! Is this Ken?" Rosayla asked.

"Yeah, I prefer to be called Kentin now, if you don't mind," I held out a hand and Rosayla shook it.

"I'm Rosayla, it's nice to meet you," She smiled.

"I'm Violette," Violette said quietly.

Castiel growled and skulked down the hall. I glared at his retreating figure secretly happy that he was gone. I could feel the cold sweat down the back of my neck. I mentally kicked myself, why did Castiel still intimidate me? We were the same height and the same size. I was more muscular and had combat training so why was I scared of him?

"Hey, Kentin we should go to lunch!" Addie smiled at me, her whole demeanour had changed since Castiel left.

I smiled at her, "Sure let's go."

Rosayla talked with Addie about girl things and Violette walked with them quietly. I was happy Addie found some girl friends because she didn't have any before she came to Sweet Amoris. We walked into the cafeteria, got our food and sat by the twins from earlier. The blue haired one sat next to Violette and the black haired one sat next to Addie, I sat on the other side of Addie and Rosayla sat next to me . (The table is circular.) Armin kept shooting me dirty looks as Addie and I talked about how when we were kids we'd have competitions where we would see who could beat a game faster. Addie was better at rpgs while I was better at first-person shooters. Armin caught Addie's attention with the new Kingdom Hearts 3 game that was coming out and smirked at me when she looked away. I looked at him confused and I was irritated and I was also pleased with the fact that Addie's admirers were jealous of me. During the lunch period Armin shot me dirty looks, but I was too distracted by Addie to care. I missed her so much.

"Squee!"

I had zoned out and Adeline's squeal brought me back to the present.

"What happened?" I asked.

Rosayla smiled at me,

"Armin just showed Adeline a video of one of her latest obsessions," she explained.

I looked over Addie's shoulder, (I hand to stand to do so) and saw her watching... I inwardly groaned, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic... It was apparently the fourth season premier and Addie took Armin's phone so she could watch it. I rolled my eyes, secretly loving the fact that she still fangirled over silly stuff like that.

"The animation is beautiful!" Addie cooed, " I want to do a Rainbow Dash cosplay soo bad!"

"Rosa could be Rarity and Violette could be Fluttershy! And ohh!" I teased her.

"That's an awesome idea! And you and Armin and Alexy could be Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie!" She nudged me.

Armin looked pissed and Alexy looked like he was considering the cosplay ideas.

"They would be relatively easy costumes to make..." Rosayla winked.

Addie squealed again slightly quieter and jumped a little bit. Her pigtails bounced and other things that I shouldn't be noticing, bounced... I looked out the window to distract myself. The bell rang and Addie deflated,

"Noooooo, I'm not done..." Addie sighed. I shook my head at her and she reluctantly gave Armin his phone back.

We went to class and the last few periods of the day passed in a blur.

School was out and it was pouring down rain. I saw Addie standing at the doors and could see her contemplating walking out there.

"What's up?" I asked.

She looked up at me,

"I left my umbrella at my house and I can't drive and I don't want to walk home in the rain..." she explained.

"I'll give you a ride home," I said at the same time the twins walked up and asked her if she needed a ride.

"I offered first," Armin glared.

"I found her first," I glared back.

Addie looked confused and miserable I knew she didn't want to choose between us, I was about to tell her she could just go with them when she ran out the door and into the rain.

"Addie!" I called running after her. I couldn't see her, the rain and the storm was too strong. Armin also ran out and couldn't see her.

"This is your fault," he glared at me.

"How is this my fault?" I scowled.

"If you didn't come back, Adeline wouldn't be in this dilemma! She would have rode home with me and been happy! But you had to come back and dig up feelings she had already buried!" he accused.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, what had I brought up? What happened to Addie while I was gone?

"I'm sorry, but Armin we need to find the car and make sure she got home," Alexy said. Armin went with his brother and I walked to my Challenger. Addie was what was important and we needed to find her and make sure she was okay...

**Addie's p.o.v**

I couldn't take my friends competing for my attention, I didn't want to have to choose between them... I was soaked through and sitting in one of the tubes at a park I frequently visited when Ken's letters stopped coming. I still didn't know why he stopped sending me letters. I tried to send him 3 different letters thinking the mail just got mixed up or something. _That's when Castiel found me here at this same park, but on the swings and made me feel better. He took me out and then took me to Rosa's house..._

I sighed and looked out the little hole window thing, the rain was still coming down hard and I was getting cold...

"I knew I'd find you here."

I looked over and Castiel was at the entrance of the tube with an umbrella.

"Isn't it where I always go?" I smiled. He nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me under the umbrella with him.

"I'm taking you home..." he said.

"But everyone will be there..." I said looking down.

He pat me on the head. I walked to his truck with him and climbed in, it was hard because his truck is so high off the ground.

When we arrived at my house, I opened the door and was immediately bombarded by Alexy, and Rosa. Kentin looked pissed, and Armin was pouting and I felt Castiel scowl behind me. I ran upstairs to change out of my wet clothes.

**Kentin's p.o.v**

I felt awful that I wasn't able to find Addie in the rain and I was furious when I saw that, that jerk Castiel found her and brought her home! Why'd she get so close to him when I was gone?!

"You boys need to go home!" Rosayla said all of a sudden.

"Why should I go home I'm the one who found her and this whole thing wasn't my fault," Castiel retorted.

"But, you are part of the problem..." Violette said quietly.

"Adeline's had a busy day," Rosayla said crossing her arms.

Castiel scowled and walked out the door.

"Come on Armin, we can see Addie tomorrow," Alexy told his twin and grabbed his arm.

Armin pulled away and left the house.

"That leaves you Kentin," Rosayla turned to me.

I sighed, heartbroken because honestly this whole thing was probably my fault for trying to make Adeline fall for me after I'd been gone for so long... I can't just barge back into her life like I have.

"Don't beat yourself up."

I looked up and Violette was standing beside me.

"Addie is really happy your back and I want you to win her heart," she smiled.

Rosayla walked over,

"That's right, we want you two together, Castiel turns her into a meek little mouse and Armin bless his heart doesn't balance out her nerdiness like he needs to," Rosayla commented.

"Okay... Thanks I guess, I'm going home..." I stood up and walked out to my car.

**Addie's p.o.v**

Once Rosayla and Violette confirmed I was okay and I was going to bed they left and I snuggled into my bed sheets.

I ended up hacking and tossing and turning all night. I finally fell asleep and then my alarm went off. I ignored it and continued to sleep. My aunt Dawn came upstairs and confirmed I was sick. I had a fever, I couldn't breathe, and my throat was sore.

"What happened? Did you play in the rain again?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes and she got up and told me she had a job to go to. Once she left I grabbed my brush and looked at my mess of pink curls and waves. I tried to tame it because you can't go a day without brushing hair as long as mine and not need to cut it all off from the rat's nests the next day. Then I laid back in bed and sneezed. Just awesome... It was raining again today and I looked up at the ceiling before passing out again. When I woke up I had three missed calls and a few texts. Most from Alexy and Rosa, one from Violette, one from Armin, and even one from Castiel. Then there was a number I didn't know, I opened the message and it was Kentin he got my number from Rosayla and wanted to make sure I was okay. I told Rosayla I was sick knowing everyone else would soon know and hoping they'd just let me sleep today. Though I couldn't sleep, Squeaky, climbed into bed next to me and I looked over at Fred, the bear Kentin gave me 2 years ago wishing he wasn't so far away and on my dresser.

I soon got a visitor and walked downstairs in my vampire bunny slippers, Thor pajama bottoms and a throw blanket over my black tank top.

"I'm sorry, I feel awful because this is all my fault, if I didn't come back then you'd just continue in your little love triangle thing, and I wouldn't have complicated things."

It was Kentin, I was happy he was the first one here and hugged him.

"It's not your fault, I'm happy your back," I mumbled into his chest.

He hugged me close and shut the door. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs.

"K-ken!" I whined.

"Adeline," he winked.

He laid me in bed and he blushed like crazy when he saw the bear on my dresser.

"You kept it?" he asked me.

I blushed a little and nodded. He smiled at me and then everything started to fade away...


	7. Chapter 7

**So! After fighting with my cat over the keyboard (which is always a fun experience...) I was finally able to finish this chapter! I'd like to give a big thank you to all my Followers, Favoriters, and Reviewers! You guys are Awesome! Also I went back and fixed a few little things here and there in previous chapters that I missed when I edited them the first time! And I finally fixed my exclamation point in the summary with the question mark it's supposed to be! Always fun! Well without further adieu here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCL!**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

I ran over to Addie, her fever seemed serious and her body kept shaking.

"A-addie, I think you should lay down..." I said worriedly.

Addie kept blinking up at me and rolled over onto her pillows. She shivered again and I grabbed her comforter and threw it over her.

"I'll find more blankets..." I ran out of the room.

I checked the closets and ran around the little apartment. Finally I found a few different comforters and throw blankets and grabbed them. I ran back to her room and saw that Addie was sleeping peacefully curled up in her original throw blanket and comforter. She was also cuddling the bear I got her. I dropped the blankets I was carrying and sighed in relief.

"She's really sick, I'll... I'll make her some soup and build myself a pallet on the floor next to her bed, so I can watch her and make sure her condition doesn't get worse."

I walked downstairs and looked for soup in the kitchen. I found the spiral chicken noodle soup and a can of chicken and a sack of potatoes, then I went to work.

I brought the soup up on a tray I found with a glass of tea. I found Addie slightly awake and reaching for her remote control.

"Come on... Almost there... Damn my stubby arms," Addie said to herself.

I chuckled and put down her tray and grabbed the remote for her.

"You're so helpless when your sick," I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me and turned on the TV. I grabbed her tray and brought it over. I sat on her bed and looked at her.

"You cooked?" her nose wrinkled at the bowl.

"You could be thankful that someone wants to help you," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... Then I remember your burnt cake that was also somehow still doughy in the middle..." she half-smiled.

"The soup is good, eat it, I was like 11 when I made that cake," I said.

She took a tentative bite and then started to devour it.

"Fine... You... Win, this soup is soo good!" She said between bites.

"Don't eat too fast you'll make yourself sick," I warned.

Then someone started knocking on the door. I looked at Addie expectantly.

"My phone is on the other side of the room and I was too lazy to grab the remote 3 inches away from me, do you really think I called anyone?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I pulled a strand of her pink hair gently and got up to answer the door. I checked the peephole and saw two people I really didn't want to see. Armin and Alexy... I almost walked away from the door when,

"Kentin! Let whoever it is in! The knocking is making my head pound..." Addie shouted.

"Yeah, but you can yell across the apartment?" I mumbled lightheartedly.

I answered the door and a bouquet of flowers was shoved in my face.

"Addie we were so worried when we didn't... Oh Kentin! I didn't expect you to be here," Alexy said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"I brought Super Smash Bros. I thought we could all play it together," Armin said gruffly.

Armin was really making an effort here trying to be civil with me, after yesterday. I decided if he could be the bigger person, I should be too and let them in. We all ran up to Addie's room and she was asleep again.

"She keeps falling asleep, I think the rainstorm really drained her yesterday," I explained.

Alexy laid the flowers on her dresser and Armin pulled out Addie's Wii,

"I guess we can play until she wakes up again..." he suggested.

While Armin set up the game, I grabbed Addie's tray and put it in the kitchen, then someone else knocked on the door and with the way things were going, I wasn't surprised when it was Castiel, he had a pizza box and a 2 liter of Sprite.

He grunted at me and I let him in too, Addie couldn't eat pizza but the Sprite would help calm her stomach in case she had the flu and we could eat the pizza. Castiel and I walked upstairs and the twins had the game set up.

"So, we're going to play games while she's sleeping?" Castiel asked skeptical.

"Addie will be happy when she wakes up," Alexy chimed in, "and she'll be extremely happy if we're all getting along."

I saw Armin cross his arms and Castiel scowled.

"I don't see why she'll be so happy," Armin muttered.

Alexy nudged his twin,

"So, whose you're favorite character Kentin?" Alexy asked.

I sat next to him and picked up the Wii remote,

"I guess I always liked Link," I said.

Castiel picked Ganondorf, Armin picked Roy, and Alexy picked Kirby. Alexy was the first one out and then it was a death battle between Armin, Castiel, and I. We never let up and continually called each other names or criticized one another. Finally it was between me and Armin, he got a lucky shot with the melee ball, and that was the end for me.

"Good game," I sighed.

"The outcome was invitable," Armin replied. Alexy looked at me apolitgetically, and I shrugged, if Armin didn't like me, he didn't like me, I didn't particularly like him either, and everyone knows how I feel about Castiel...

"I thought it was a great game! Is it my turn now?"

We all looked towards Adeline.

"How long have you been watching?" I asked her.

"Since, Alexy got eliminated," she replied.

"You sure you can beat us short stuff?" Castiel smirked.

"I could beat all of you, even if you teamed up against me!" Addie boasted.

"DONE! Now you three can play against Addie!" Alexy had put Armin, Castiel and I on a team while Castiel and Addie talked.

Addie picked Kirby and we went with our original characters. Alexy left the room to get Addie some more soup and pour her a glass of Sprite.

"Game Start!" We all said in unision.

Addie soon defeated Castiel, who sat back and scowled at the screen. Armin was actually trying to help us win, I guess he's more competive than jealous. We were about to win, when we all heard a squeak and the screen went black.

"What Happened?!" Armin asked.

Several more squeaks came from behind the TV. Addie got up with the throw blanket over her shoulders and looked behind the TV.

"Squeaky! How'd you get yourself all tangled up?" Addie asked, she reached behind and pulled out a young calico cat. The cat squeaked and jumped from Addie's arms and ran out of the room.

"I guess she unplugged the powerstrip," Addie giggled. I saw her cheeks turning red again and walked over to her.

I felt her forehead with the back of my hand.

"Your fever is acting up again, you should have more soup and go to sleep, We'll clean up and go home," I offered.

Addie nodded and sat back down, Alexy handed her the tray, then he walked over to Armin and helped him fold the blankets. Castiel picked up the trash, while I took out the dirty dishes. Catiel left to go let his dog out because the neighbors were apparently complaining about the barking. Armin went out to the twins' car and Alexy and I left Addie's room, turning the light off as we did. It was an uneasy walk down the stairs to say the least, then we got to the living room.

"You know, Addie and Castiel had a indirect kiss at the beach last summer," Alexy said.

I stiffened, partly with anger and partly with disbelief, he saw Addie in a bikini and they had an indirect kiss?!

"Why are you bringing this up?" I asked slightly confused as to why he would mention it.

"I just want you to know, how close Addie and Castiel really are, she told me when we went shopping when we first met her, her relationship with Armin isn't nearly as complicated as her relationship with Castiel," he warned.

I felt my face contort into that grin I got when I wanted to punch someone. I held it back though no need to brawl in her aunt's living room with Addie's gay bff.

"She only got close to him because I was gone," I said.

"She got closer to him when you stopped sending her those letters," Alexy stated.

"I never stopped sending her letters," I scowled back.

"Pff, that girl sent you three more letters when you left, Armin and I comforted her one night when she broke down over it, she fell asleep in Armin's arms, I'm just warning you that you're relationship with her is deeply severed and that Castiel and or Armin are closer to winning her than you are," Alexy looked at me apologetically. I didn't need his sympathy, I knew Addie was more likely team Castiel or team Armin now, but I wasn't going to give up over it.

Armin walked back in and looked at us confused.

"Armin! Is the car ready? Let's go!" Alexy grabbed onto Armin and the duo left.

I walked outside and punched the side of the apartment, I felt my hand break and grunted in relief. Why would Alexy tell me those things? Is he on my side or Armin's and what is he trying to do? Get me into a fight with Castiel? Surely he knows that I'm smarter than to start a fight with one of Adeline's "new friends." I slammed the door to my car and blasted_ Five Finger Death Punch_ through the speakers.

_Burn M****** F***** Burn! _

The angry lyrics calmed me down enough to remember that Addie was snuggling with my bear when we left the house. She still cared about me, Rosayla and Violette said so and the bear is proof. Team Kentin hasn't lost yet!


	8. Author's note

**Hello lovely readers! So I was reading over my story and reading over it and reading over it and I decided I was trying to throw wayyy too much plot into it. So I rewrote chapters 8&9 and I'm going to post chapter 10 today! I recommend going back and re-reading the chapters I changed because I completely took out the whole club deal that I was trying to force into the story. No more forced plots, for this story! (I hope...)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the follows and favorites as always! Keep them and the reviews coming. ;) **

**This update is a little later than they have been but my man was off for 3 days so I wanted to spend time with him. **

**I've updated this chapter, I realized I was trying to put too much plot into the story and I'm trying to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

My hand had swelled up from last night, I refused to go to the doctor though. I hated hospitals and decided my hand would heal on its own. Though it would make writing harder today. I pulled into the school parking lot. I grabbed my bag grunting a bit because of my hand. I swung it over my shoulder and walked into the building. I looked for someone I could talk to and saw Adeline laughing at something. I walked up and blushed, Addie was wearing a short red plaid skirt over a black glitter petticoat and was wearing a white button up shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, she also had a red plaid tie. Her pink hair was half down and half up in soft waves. I looked over to who she was talking to, it was Rosayla.

"Remember we're hanging out this weekend." Rosayla winked.

Addie nodded and turned around, she noticed me and walked over.

"Hey! I feel awesome! Thanks for taking care of me yesterday," she blushed.

"Oh, you're welcome," I smiled back.

Addie looked down a hall and seemed distracted. I nudged her to get her attention.

"Sorry, Hey do you want to do something after school?" Addie asked.

"Sure, where should I meet you?" I asked.

"In the garden club, you remember where that is right?" She asked smirking at me.

"I was the one who showed you where it was," I reminded her.

"Just making sure," she shrugged.

The 5 minute bell rang,

"I'm going to be late!" Addie ran to her class.

I shook my head at her and walked the other way. After class I walked by Castiel in the hall, I stiffened a little and picked up my pace. I remembered how he saw my Addie in a swimsuit and shared an indirect kiss with her. I scowled and flexed my injured hand to get my mind off things. It wouldn't do me any good to remember things like that. Violette walked up next to me.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey, Violette, how's your morning been?" I asked.

"Okay I guess," she replied.

Okay... She wasn't very good at small talk it seemed.

"So what's up?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Rosayla told me to get you," she replied.

*Oh, what does she want?* I really didn't want to be pulled into any cliché shanagians of love and whatnot. I followed Violette to the back staircase that led up to the middle school students.

"Ah, there you are, so how was yesterday? No one seemed to be at school," Rosayla smiled knowingly.

"Addie was sick, so I took care of her and I guess the twins and Castiel decided to skip for the same reason," I shrugged.

"Alexy told me about what he said yesterday," Violette said.

I scowled and put my hands in my pockets.

"It doesn't matter what happened to Addie while I was gone, I'm here now and if she loved the old Ken she'll definitely fall for Kentin," I replied.

"But it would be helpful if you told Addie why you stopped talking to her," Rosayla said.

"I never stopped, I could only send letters to my father, he was supposed to make sure Addie received the letters, he was also supposed to send me her letters and I didn't get any letters for a year either," I growled.

I was fed up with everyone accusing me of being an ass and not communicating with Adeline, I tried. The fact that my dad didn't want to cooperate wasn't my fault.

"You're dad told Adeline that you weren't sending her letters anymore," Rosayla said.

"I have to find out what my dad did with those letters," I grumbled running my hand through my hair.

The bell rang again and we all went our seperate ways to class. Addie had this class with me, she leaned over to ask for a pencil and I felt my face flush while I tried not to look down her shirt. started talking about things I didn't care about and then class was over.

Addie's skirt fluttered when she stood up, I stood watching her and shook myself out of it, she walked out of class with me.

"So... Umm..." Addie blushed.

I looked at her,

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, how about when we hang out we get ice cream or something...?" She looked away.

Wait... Is she asking me on a date? *But isn't that your job?* I scolded myself.

"Sure," I replied.

"And umm... It's not a date, it's... To thank you for taking care of me yesterday." She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow,

"What about the other guys? They took care of you too," I smirked.

"They get enough of me as it is," she waved it off.

I rolled my eyes, her ego is blinding sometimes. I dropped her at her class and went to my own class. (Skip a period or two) It was finally lunch and I grabbed my tray and went to sit with Addie and everyone. I sat at the table next to Rosa and Alexy. Addie was telling an elborate story about how she easily defeated Armin, Castiel, and I at Super Smash Bros. Yesterday.

"If I remember right you're cat unplugged the game," I smirked.

"I would have won anyway," Addie shrugged.

"I was about to get the Smash Ball and it would have been game over for you," Armin argued.

"Fine, you two would have beaten me... But I did beat Castiel," Addie grumbled lightheartedly.

FF

I was waiting for Addie at the steps of the school and when she didn't show for about ten minutes I decided to look for her. I heard a fight down one of the halls, I ran down it and saw Addie hitting a guy with a cat themed bat, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a white and black corset, with a short leather jacket over it, black cat ears, a black bell choker, and white lace up boots. Another guy twice her size and bigger than me came up behind her, I ran up and uppercutted him in the jaw with my left hand. He growled and turned towards me. Addie looked over her pink hair was in pigtails and they weren't the only things that bounced. I blushed and focused on the giant in front of me. He glared and swung towards me, I dodged and elbowed him in the face, effectively splitting open his eyebrow. Addie was occasionally hitting guys here and there with her bat and when they got too close, she would pull out a cat themed taser and tase them. Finally all 5 guys and the giant went down. I was breathing hard and so was Addie.

"Are you okay? What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked at me and then looked over at a small girl who was crying in the corner.

"She's an underclassmen and I saw her being followed earlier, so I decided to watch her, then the boys that were following her tried to grab her, I had to help..." Addie explained slightly winded.

She grabbed my hand (the left one thankfully),

"Peggy, you can come out now," she called seeming irritated.

The school newspaper girl walked out of the hall smiling to herself.

"I got the whole fight on tape you two were great!" She smiled, "It'll make tomorrow's headlines for sure!"

"Peggy I'm sure this poor girl doesn't want everyone to know what was going on," Addie said trying to make Peggy understand.

"Umm... Miss, thank you for helping me..." The girl who Addie saved walked over. She was tiny even for an underclassman. She had brown pixie cut hair and hazel eyes.

"Your welcome! But I probaby would've been toast if it wasn't for my friend," Addie gestured to me.

"Thank you too, you two are amazing... I should probably go home now." The girl shook our hands and then left.

"Still helping the weak huh Addie?" I asked her.

"It's a habit," Addie shrugged winking at me.

A bruise was starting to form on her cheek, I ran my thumb over it gently.

"One of those guys got you good..." I commented.

"Yeah... That happens sometimes," She blushed looking away.

"Oh! A secret romance between heroes?!" Peggy commented getting out her camera.

Addie pushed the camera away.

"Don't start making up stories Peggy. Let's go Kentin," Addie's face was very red and she grabbed my right hand making me flinch slightly and we walked to the parking lot.

"Peggy is a pain..." Addie shook her head.

"Like it or not you're probably going to make cover of the school newspaper," I told her.

"I don't mind too much, but that girl might... And what if it causes more guys to go after her?" Addie asked.

"Well she'll just need her cat themed hero to help out again, and this time you'll have have back up," I winked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt," I admitted.

Her big teal eyes glowed and she smiled. I felt my heart beat faster and I don't think it was from my recent adrenile rush.

"I guess I should change so we can go on our ice cream outing huh?" Addie said.

I looked at my watch and sighed.

"I don't think we have time now... I have something to do before my parents get home. Rain check?" I asked.

My eyes might of have been playing tricks on me but Addie looked disapointed for a second.

"Yeah, next time," She shrugged.

Addie and I didn't get our ice cream date but I still got to drive her home. Now I needed to go to my house and confront my father about the letters he didn't exchange...


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey all my awesome readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's mostly the same... I just kinda tweaked it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCL**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

I arrived home and no one was there. I decided to investigate. I walked up the stairs to my father's study and tried the door. It was locked, I cursed and went to my room. I grabbed my bump key, then went back to the study. I was able to get the door open and I decided to check his desk first. I searched through the files and under papers on top of his desk. Then I checked the drawers and came out empty-handed. I check between the couch cushions and unzipped the couch covers. Still nothing, I sat on the ground, it wasn't a very big room, and didn't have very much furniture. The desk, his chair for the desk, the couch and a file cabinet. I decided to check the file cabinet, each drawer was empty but one, one was locked. I checked the desk again for a key and found one taped under the table. I grabbed it and tried the locked drawer but the key didn't fit. I frowned and saw a small chest in the corner, it had a throw blankets on top of it so I didn't see it at first. It was also locked, I tried the key and the chest came open. Inside was a few envelopes. I thought I had finally found the letters and instead found old bills, and documents. I growled and then in the bottom of the chest I saw another key. I grabbed it, it was my last chance, if it didn't open this file, I'd have to ask my father about the letters and he'd figure out I was in his room and punish me severely. I tried the key on the drawer and it clicked. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and opened the drawer inside was a group of envelopes with a rubber band around them. I grabbed them and sure enough it was my letters to Adeline. There was three more envelopes and they were Addie's letters to me. Now I was pissed, why would he do this? Why would he keep these letters and not allow us to have contact with each other?

I heard the door downstairs open. I quickly shoved the envelopes into my shirt and shut and re-locked the drawer. Then I skidded over to the chest threw the key into it and shoved the envelopes back into it. I locked it back with the previous key. I heard them walking around downstairs. I taped the key underneath the desk, and walked out of the room and re-locked the door and then casually called down to my parents.

"Kentin! I was hoping you were home!" My mom called up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, didn't she see my car in the drive way? I walked to my room and shoved the letters under my pillow. I walked out and shut the door. Then I made my way downstairs.

"We brought dinner! How was school?" My mom asked.

My father grunted a greeting and I nodded at him.

"School was fine," I replied.

I filled my plate with food, then my father said,

"Son, we need to talk."

I stiffened, and looked at him.

"About what?" I asked keeping my voice level and under control.

"Your mom thinks that I should tell you what really happened to those letters you and your friend sent back and forth," he replied.

I sat at the table and looked at him,

"You mean how you didn't give us the letters? How you kept them in a file in your study?" I asked.

"You went into my study?" he growled.

"I didn't have much choice, I kept being blamed for not sending Adeline, letters for a year, I can understand why you wouldn't do it in the first place, but why stop after a year of sending the letters back and forth?" I asked.

"Your commanding officer told me you got in a fight with one of the other boy because of those letters, I decided that if this girl was going to cause you to get into trouble at school, then I should stop all communication with her. She gave up trying to talk to you rather quickly too, which is good because you don't need to hang out with girls like her anyway," he said.

I glared at him,

"What do you mean girls like her? Adeline is a good student and she is well-mannered," I said.

"Her hair is bright pink son, and she was hanging out with a boy with red hair and another a girl with purple hair, the red-haired boy was obviously a delinquent," My father stated.

"Addie was born with pink hair, she didn't dye it! And the other girl with purple hair? She's an art student! And her hair is probably natural too," I retorted. I wasn't going to defend Castiel, but Addie and Violette don't deserve to be judged by their hair color.

"Watch your tone, we're done with this conversation," he said his voice cold.

"Yes, sir," I said.

I grabbed my plate and went upstairs with it. I grabbed one of Adeline's letter that she wrote to me and ripped it open.

_Dear Ken, _

_I can't believe you got in a fight! You won right? Toilet duty doesn't sound that bad, then again you're cleaning the boy's bathroom. Dx Have you talked to your Dad about coming back? I really want to see you again. School has been a bit of a hassle, Amber and her skanks keep harassing me, still minor things but I'm getting sick of it. I told my Aunt I wouldn't get myself expelled though. Why do I make these promises again? Haha anyway I miss you Ken, I thought I'd get over it after a year but we were inseparable for like 5 years! How am I supposed to just wake up every morning and not have a text from you or meet you at the school gates? I know you probably miss me just as much, so I shouldn't whine... Sorry this letter is shorter than the others but not much has happened in the past month and a half._

_Your Amazing Friend,_

_Addie_

I smiled to myself, I shouldn't be but I'm happy that Addie missed me while I was gone. I opened the next letter, this would be the one she'd send me when she didn't get a reply.

_Dear Ken,_

_So I guess the mail got mixed up or something, I know you couldn't have just forgotten about me! Get back to me when you can! I'm sure it was just lost in the mail or something. I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Addie_

Her next letter looked a little crinkled. I opened it and frowned,

_Dear Ken,_

_Are you mad at me? I'm not sure what I did but I'm sorry. You're dad said you haven't been giving him letters for me... But I mean this can't be true can it? We're best friends! You wouldn't just stop sending me letters for no reason! You'd at least explain yourself... Still waiting for your reply._

_Addie_

The last letter was crinkled like she wasn't going to send it to me then she changed her mind and got it out of the trash.

_Hey,_

_I didn't know if I should contact you again or not, you're dad was really mean the last time I tried to send you a letter, I think he was mad, because I got Castiel to give me a ride to your house. My aunt was busy and I really wanted to send the last letter to you and he offered to drive me over there. There's two new kids at the school, one is just adorable and the other is a gamer like me. Also they're twins! Isn't that weird? They kind of remind of Kaoru and Hikaru from OHSHC. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm sorry, you know I ramble when I'm nervous. And I'm incredibly nervous about sending this letter to you... I just want you to know that I miss you and I don't understand why you won't talk to me..._

_Addie_

That was her last letter, I looked at the six I sent her wrapped in the rubber band. I wanted to give them to her but not just yet. I don't want to make her feel bad for thinking that I don't care. Besides she needs to keep her head in the game in order to work the jobs for that damned club we're in.

A couple of days later, I walked into the school building and looked around for a bob of pink hair. I found Addie, her hair was in her signature pigtails, she was wearing white skinny jeans that had Wolverine down one leg and Nightcrawler down the other. Her shirt had Mystique and Azezel on it. She was also wearing knee-high converse. The principal was yelling at Addie.

"I really don't see how its my fault..." She said.

"I don't care whose fault it is! Because of the orientation incident, the school needs more money!" The Principal yelled then she turned around and click-clacked in her heels down the hall. I walked up to Addie,

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"The principal wants me to find a way to raise money for the school, I'm going to talk to everyone about it later, we need to go to class now," she said.

I nodded, I had planned to give her the letters today but decided to wait because she seemed pretty stressed.

We walked up to Addie's group of friends. Adeline told everyone what the principal said and Iris suggested that they get a band to play at the school and charge people money to see them.

"That's a good idea but where are we going to find a band that wants to play for a high school fund-raiser?" Addie asked.

"We could ask Castiel and Lys-baby to play for us." Rosayla said.

"But who is going to convince them to play?" Addie asked.

The whole group looked at her expectantly.

"Why me?!" She asked.

"Because you were the one that the principal yelled at," Rosayla said.

"Exactly, besides we have to figure out where they're going to play and how to promote it," Alexy winked.

Addie sighed, and I put my arm around her shoulders, she blushed and looked over at me. I gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled half-heartedly back and said she'll go ask them now. Apparently they had practice everyday after school. I decided to walk to the parking lot and go home.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Hopefully my updates will be a little more week to week but I can't make any promises. Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

**I'll be Your Hero**

* * *

**Addie's p.o.v**

I left my friends determined to get Lysander and Castiel to play for the school. Wandered the halls and finally found the basement, *two years of being at Sweet Amoris and I still end up lost sometimes.* I sighed to myself and walked in. Castiel was gone but Lysander was there flipping through his notebook.

"Hey, Lysander!" I waved and walked over. He nodded in my direction and smiled at me.

"Hello Adeline, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, the principal wants to raise money for the school and is holding me personally responsible... I talked to a few other students and they thought of having a concert at the school!" I twirled and threw my hands up.

"I assume you'll need a band to play?" He smirked.

"Right, so I was wondering if you and Castiel would play for us..." I blushed slightly putting my hands behind my back.

"Sure, I'll play-" He started.

"Yes!" I interrupted.

"-If you can get Castiel to play," he winked.

"Oh... Right," I shrugged, "I'm sure I can convince him somehow!"

I started to walk off and then stopped and turned around,

"Would you happen to know where he is?" I laughed.

Lysander shook his head at me and replied that he didn't know. I nodded in defeat and left the basement.

After wandering around, I checked the courtyard. I saw Castiel leaning against the fence smoking a cigarette. I wrinkled my nose but decided that I would have to ignore the smell and let him do what he wants.

"Yo, Castiel!" I called.

He looked up.

"What's up?" he asked as I got closer.

"The principal is bugging me about raising many for the school," I replied rolling my eyes.

"And being the good girl you are, you agreed to find a solution," he dropped the cigarette and smothered the ashes with his boot.

"You know me so well," I said dryly crossing my arms, "I talked to Iris and Rosa and we decided on having a concert at the school and have you and Lysander-"

"I'm going to have to stop you there," He interrupted

"So, you're not going to?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

He grabbed one of my pigtails and tugged on it a little bit.

"No, I will, if you agree to go out with me Friday," he smirked down at me.

I blushed and looked at my own feet.

"W-what? C'mon Castiel don't play with my head," I mumbled.

"I'm not playing with your head," he grunted.

"You'll play for the school?" I blushed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'll play for the school, you still haven't told me whose going to play with us," he said.

"Umm, your group?" I replied happy for the change of subject.

"..." he looked at me.

"No?" I laughed.

"Are you serious, it's just the two of us." He rolled his eyes.

"Ohh... Don't worry about it! I got this! …Pick me up at seven!" I pulled away and walked towards the garden. Two people couldn't be a whole band, I knew that... Kentin is going to blow a fuse if he finds out about my date with Castiel. Then again, we aren't really together so why does it matter what Kentin thinks? I knew the answer to that all too well and shook my head to forget about it.

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

"... pick me up at seven!" I heard Addie's voice on the way to my car and looked over. She was talking to Castiel and he had one of her pigtails in his hand. Addie pulled away and skipped off towards the school garden. I looked at Castiel and he looked content. I walked towards him to make sure I heard wrong.

"Did you hear? Addie agreed to go out with me," he smirked.

"She agreed to one date," I glared.

"She'll come back for more, I'm like catnip to our little Adeline," he glared back.

"She'll come to her senses soon enough," I said.

"I don't know why you're trying to push yourself back into her life," he replied.

"Addie was my best friend, she's not going to just forget about me," I smirked.

"No, Addie wouldn't forget you for a year like you forgot her," his eyes hardened.

"I never forgot about Adeline," I glared.

"She thought you did, she still thinks you did, you broke her heart, the little boy she saved from the bullies, turned his back on her," Castiel sneered.

I punched him tired of talking, pain shot up my arm, I forgot about my hand but I wouldn't let it get in the way. He recovered quickly and went to punch me back, I was faster and clipped his chin. He grabbed my arm and swung at my face.

"No, I won't hit you, I'll just take Adeline from you, I won't hurt her, like you did," Castiel pushed me away and left the courtyard.

I growled and walked around the courtyard. Castiel wasn't going to take Adeline from me. I wouldn't let it happen. I would give her the letters tomorrow after school. Maybe she'll finally forgive me and we can move ahead in our relationship...

* * *

**Adeline's p.o.v**

Another day of school awaited me and I wasn't looking forward to it, today we would have to get money from the students to help build the stage and get the amps and we would have to find a place to hold the concert, not to mention make posters and other junk. I pulled on red skinny jeans, converse that went up to my knees, a white t-shirt with Grelle from Black Butler on it and brushed my hair into something manageable. I decided that I would just leave it down today I wasn't in the mood to mess with it. Then I ran to school.

I walked up the stairs into the school building and found Rosayla and Lysander talking about something. I hung my head, I forgot to tell him Castiel agreed to play. I walked over to the duo.

"Ah, Adeline, I heard Castiel agreed?" Lysander said.

"Yeah, Sorry, I had a lot on my mind last night and forgot to tell you," I scratched the back of my head.

"It's fine, but we'll need someone on the drums and another guitarist," Lysander replied.

"Addie can you play any instruments?" Rosayla asked me.

I shook my head,

"I'll find someone to play for us," I vowed, and walked down the hall.

I walked around, it was still relatively early classes would start for another 20 minutes so I decided that I should ask a few people. I found Iris first,

"Hey Iris, do you know how to play an instrument?" I asked her.

"I can play guitar fairly well, do you guys need more musicians?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I smiled.

"I'll have to ask my brother to borrow his guitar," she said, mostly to herself.

"Well hopefully, he'll let you use it," I said encouragingly.

"I'm sure he'll let me use it, I might just have to do his chores for a month," She laughed.

I smiled and walked into Castiel.

He grunted at me. And I blushed and took a step back.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He shrugged,

"So is it still the two of us on stage?" He asked.

"Nope, I found another guitarist," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, so we'll be three?" he smirked.

"No! You'll be four! I'm still looking for a drummer," I said.

"Do you think that'll be enough?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Lysander says it should be, haven't you ever played in front of a crowd before?" I asked.

"No, why?" He grunted.

"Just curious, you don't have to get all angry," I huffed, "I imagine you aren't a bundle of nerves either are you?"

"Nope, I'll do fine, besides it's the singer that everyone always notices," he shrugged.

"I'm sure people will pay attention to you too," I nudged him with my elbow.

"I know one girl who will have her eyes on me," He smoldered.

I blushed.

"You wish," I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed and shrugged at my comment.

I walked away and saw Armin down the hall on his psp.

"Sup, Armin," I smiled at him.

"Just trying to finish this level, what about you? I hear you and Castiel are getting close," he frowned.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry if I was you... Anyway can you perhaps play the drums?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'll bring my drum set," he smiled.

"That's awesome! Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he replied.

"Okay... If you're sure," I shrugged.

I walked back to the classroom and was told that most of the students were in the basement. I walked down to the basement and told them who was going to play for us.

"I got Iris and Armin to play for us," I stood heroically.

"What about the instruments?" Lysander asked.

"Iris is going to borrow her brother's guitar and Armin said he'd bring his drum set," I said.

"Does he need any help?" Castiel asked.

"No he said he could manage." I replied.

"It'll take forever for him to move it by himself," Castiel shook his head.

"Well good we can start practicing then," Lysander said.

"I got everyone to donate some money! And Alexy and Violette are working on the posters," Rosayla called.

"I'll go check on the posters then!" I smiled.

I walked towards the clubroom. I hadn't seen Kentin all day. I wondered where he could be...

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

I sighed classes were slow and mostly empty. Most of the students were working on the concert, I should participate too but I couldn't find the energy to want to do anything. Besides its not like they need my help. I couldn't play an instrument other than the flute. My voice is okay they don't need another vocalist though. I wondered what Addie was doing I hadn't seen her all day. I decided to look for her, I told the teacher that I was supposed to help with the fund raiser and he let me go.

* * *

**Addie's p.o.v**

Turns out Armin couldn't actually play the drums, he brought his guitar hero drum set and it was a disaster, I couldn't even try to be on his side. I saw Nathaniel, it was a long shot but he was the only one I hadn't asked yet. I wasn't sure if he could play an instrument or not.

"Hey, Nat!" I said walking up.

"Oh, Adeline, can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could play the drums," I replied.

"No-"

"Oh thanks anyway..." I sighed.

"I'd like to try," Nathaniel finished. I really needed to stop interrupting people.

"You would?!" I perked up.

"Yeah, when is the concert?" he asked.

"We decided it would be at the end of the month that way everyone can buy tickets and stuff and we can get the stage together," I smiled.

"Well, if you can find me a drumset, I think everything will go smoothly," Nathaniel smiled back.

"If Castiel can behave himself," I giggled.

I left the student council room and bumped into yet another person. That's two people today. What's wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't... Oh Hi Kentin! Where have you been all day?" I asked cheerily.

"Class, where the rest of you should be," he teased.

"I'm on an important fund raising mission," I argued.

He shook his head at me,

"Addie I want you to be careful okay?" he asked.

"O-of course, but why the sudden concern?" I asked blushing.

"I've always been concerned silly girl," he chuckled.

We walked down to the basement and ran into Kim along the way who said we could rent her friend's drum set for the concert. I ran into the basement excited to tell everyone the good news and heard yelling behind the door... Kentin raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged opening the door. Nathaniel and Castiel were fighting. Castiel rounded on me.

"What were you thinking letting him play with us?" He yelled.

I stood my ground,

"We were running out of options, can't you two just play nice..." I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?" Kentin asked me.

"Play nice! You know cause they have to play in the band together and get along, and we want them to sound nice..." I kept giggling.

Everyone sighed at me and I calmed down,

"Next thing you know they'll want us dressed up in stupid costumes..." Castiel grumbled.

I kept the costumes to myself no need to make him more mad. We waited a little bit till all the guys got there and then started to build the stage. Alexy and I went shopping and I bought the amps while I was out. Everything was looking up.

* * *

**Kentin's p.o.v**

Castiel and I stayed away from each other and when Addie left I stopped her.

"Hey I wanted to give you something before you left..." I grabbed her arm.

"Okay, what is it?" Addie turned to me.

I handed the letters, she should have gotten a little over a year ago.

"I wanted to make sure you knew that I never forgot about you... My dad wasn't giving me letters either but I didn't stop sending them to you, he kept them locked up for reasons I still don't understand but I found them a few days ago," I explained.

Addie looked bewildered, her eyes teared up and then Alexy walked up and grabbed her hand.

"Addie! The store won't stay open forever," he said.

I glared at him and Addie shook her head.

"You're right Alexy, we should go... Thank you Kentin," her teal eyes met my mine and I kissed her cheek. Addie blushed and looked down at her feet.

"They were supposed to be yours in the first place," I whispered and let her go.

Alexy glared at me and caught Addie's attention trying to disctract her but she kept looking back at me as they walked away.

It was quiet in the basement and when I looked around I noticed I was the only one still down here. I quickly left the basement and walked toward the school parking lot. 2 years ago, I wouldn't have had the courage to kiss her cheek, not that it was a big deal. Addie 2 years ago probably would have given me a real kiss. I wondered if maybe what was severed between us went deeper than lack of communication...

* * *

**Chapter 10! I hopefully have chapter 11 up soon. I don't know. I'm happy I took out the club though cuz it felt forced and like I was putting waayy too much plot into the story. Now I can focus on what I originally wanted. A love story between a boy and a girl. ;D**


End file.
